Undertale: Growing up Together - Chapter 3
by IndieTimmie
Summary: The fear and Anxiety of doing something what others may think is taboo is starting to get to you.
You wake a few hours later, You feel Asriel in your hands. You look over to him, feel his slow breathing, feel his soft white
fur.

You smile, He's not just your best friend anymore, he's your lover, your soul mate. You look down and see the dry mess covering  
his rump. You blush and move gently, trying not to wake him and grab a tissue, cleaning your mess as best you can.

After quietly putting your pants back on you carefully open the door and make your way out, looking back to give him one last  
smile before shutting the door silently. Once you hear the click of the door, you turn to head to the wash room, bumping into  
Frisk as soon as you turn.

The sudden appearance of him almost makes you jump out of your skin. "Jeez what the!.." You cut yourself off, silently shouting.  
He pokes you in your bare chest. "Hot in there, huh?" You try to play dumb, but your face is almost sunburned red.

"Umm...yeah, real hot" You respond lamely. "Uh huh" Frisk replies. "It's pretty cool in my room, no reason it should be hot in  
yours" You feel your heart beat faster as he continues "Unless you were...up to something" He adds. "Can I just get by please"  
You say, pronouncing as all one word, Your throat feels as tight as a clamp. Frisk gives you a wry smile and winks, letting you  
pass before vanishing back into his room.

After a quick trip to the washroom, you tip-toe back to your room. Climbing slowly back in the bed with Asriel, wrapping an  
arm around him, the feeling of his soft fur giving you comfort, and calming your heart, helping you to fall asleep.

You have a lot of explaining to do, but for now...you just want to enjoy the moment with Asriel.

The Next Morning

"Humans and monsters should never be together!"  
"It's disgusting and wrong"  
"Damn dude, that's pretty fucked up, not gonna lie"

Your eyes shoot open, you're alone, you hear water rushing through the pipes, drowing out the voices from your dreams. That must  
be Asriel in the shower, good idea, considering what you did to his fur last night.

Slowly you sit up, running your fingers through your hair. Oh boy, you did it, you made love to and are in a relationship with  
a monster, not just a monster, your friend, your best friend, your lover. Even though the 2 societies have warmed up to  
each other over the past few years, relationships across the races was still a severe taboo.

What will Frisk think? What will their parents think?! Your stomach slowly rises into your throat as you dwell on the thought.  
Though his role as ruler has kind of diminished considerably since the barrier's fall, Asgore was still the king.  
Kings have certain expectations for their children. And being in a same-sex relationship with a different species is not usually  
one of them!

You groan as the pipes grow silent, there's that anxiety again. That trepidation that has shut you down so many times.  
You stare at the ceiling for a while, thoughts and fears racing through your mind, try as you might you can't stop thinking about  
them, until you are intterupted by a knock at your door.

"You up?" Frisk calls from the hallway. "Umm...yeah..." You reply with a frog in your throat.  
"Alright, I gotta talk to you, I'll be in the kitchen"

I gotta talk to you? Oh no, that can't be good, you remember the look on his face last night. He knows, he has to know!  
What else could he want to talk to you about? Oh man...Ooohh man. You reluctanly roll out of bed and throw your shirt on.  
Your mind races, a thousand thoughts rushing through your mind, none of them good. Maybe he doesn't know? Nah, there's no way.  
But...maybe? No, he definitely- well...maybe not.

You shake your head, trying to get rid of the thoughts fighting against eachother, none of which help you calm down.  
Your legs feel like they're in concrete, but you manage to creep out of your room. You hear the noisy whirr of the blow dryer  
coming from the bathroom, and it's strangely calming. Maybe the sound is blocking out all the arguing thoughts.

Feeling fractionally better, you manage to make your way into the kitchen.

"Um...what's up?" You start, your voice like a mouse. "So..." Frisk says impishly before pausing, every moment of silence  
feeling like a minute of torture. "it's about Asriel"

"Ye- well about uh". Frisk spins around and faces you, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm making breakfast rolls, you think he's up for butterscotch or cinnamon this morning?" God damn it Frisk. You stare into his  
eyes, your face blank. "Butterscotch" You drone after a few moments. "Hey, you'd know better than me" He chirps as he swings back  
toward the oven.

What was THAT supposed to mean?! Frisk is screweing with you, there's no way he's not. You take a deep breath and sit down at  
the kitchen table.  
The tension is burning a hole into your soul, your mind starting to race again, all the arguing thoughts. You just want to run  
up to Frisk and shake him, demanding him to tell you everything he knows. In the hallway a cheerful voice calls out. your stomach  
turns in two directions. Comfort, from knowing it's Asriel, and fear. Fear that Frisk may say or do something to embarrass you.

"Morning Frisk!"  
"Morning Az"

"Ooh is that butterscotch?! How did you-" He stops as he catches the sight of you. Maybe it's just the blow dryer, but his ears  
are already going red.  
"Hey Asriel" You say, trying to sound normal. You sound about as convincing as a child wearing a fake moustache.

"Oh, hey" He replies, his voice suddenly reserved. "Umm, how are you?" "Oh I'm good" You blurt out as you steal a peek at Frisk.  
The corners of his mouth have curled into a grin. "Yeah I was just uh... Waiting for you to get out of the shower, so yeah, I'm..  
I'm gonna do that now." You say as you scurry from your chair. As you pass Asriel, he grabs your hand, shooting you a smile.

You can't help but blush and smile back, that smile that just makes everything okay, even if just for a moment, he quickly lets  
you by. You feel like you're on fire. You pracitclly kick the door down as you dash into the still steamy bathroom, tossing your  
clothes down the laundry shoot and hop into the shower.

"Shit man..." You curse under your breath as the hot water relaxes your tense muscles and washes your anxiety down the drain.  
Your muscles a bit sore from last night. As you clean yourself, you hear Asriel and Frisk talking right outside. You stop dead,  
their words are muffled by the shower, but Asriel's voice sounds shaky. Oh no, is he telling Frisk?! You stick your head outside  
of the shower curtain, the water from your hair dripping onto the floor, but you pay no attention to it.

Focusing closely, you try to make out their words, but you still can't quite understand them. You race to finish washing yourself  
before turning off the water and almost leaping out of the shower. The conversation outside the room seems to have ended.  
Your heart is pounding as you reach for your clothes, but come up empty. Oh..right. You were in such a rush to get into the shower  
that you forgot to grab any. Perfect! You could put your other clothes...oh..right, you threw those down the chute, genius.

You sigh as you wrap your towel around your waist and open the door a crack, listening for any voices.  
Coast seems clear, carefully you push the door open, trying to prevent it from creaking as much as possible.  
Once it's open enough you dart out, intenting to rush to your room, but a voice slams straight into you.

"Hey uh- AH!" Asriel bleats as you run into the hallway, he startles you so bad, you jump, coming to a stop, your towel slipping  
from your hands as you spin to face them, the towel falling to your knees as you stumble backwards to your door.  
You look up at them, Asriel and Frisk are standing side by side, Frisk grinning like the cheshire cat. Asriel looking as though  
embarrassment could kill. You back away into your room, falling in and kicking the door closed.

You collapse into a starfish position, staring at the ceiling. Well, guess there's nothing left to do but wait to die.  
Frisk is belly-laughing in the hallway. Yeah yeah...real funny. Your body reflexively curls up into a fetal position as the  
humiliation squeezes the life from your body, until it feels like there is nothing left but embarrassment and humiliation.

Eventually, the laughter dies down and you hear a knock at your door. "Hey you dressed yet?" Frisk calls from the other side.  
"No.."  
"Hah! Well I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"  
"No.."  
"Alright, well take it easy BIG GUY!" His final two words ooze sarcasm. You sigh as you pull yourself to your feet. As you  
shuffle through your drawers you hear footsteps outside your door. Asriel didn't go with him? You slap some decent looking  
clothes and walk out into the living room, where Asriel is pacing in front of the couch, staring at his feet.

"Asriel..." You say, your voice a combination of embarrassment, sadness and fear. His head pops up and he trots over to you,  
wrapping his arms around you and squeezing tight. You return the hug and look into his eyes.  
"He knows..." Asriel mumbles, his voice fraught with concern. "Did you...tell him?"  
"No, but...The way he was talking to me...He only talks like that when he's playing dumb. I'm so scared...What are we gonna do?"  
"I...don't know.." You asnwer, rubbing his shoulders. "I...think it'll be okay, he was raised by monsters after all"

Your philosophizing is little comfort to Asriel, he begins to tremble. "yeah, but..."  
You release the hug and take his hands in yours softly, guiding him to the couch. As you both sit down, he looks at you, his face  
twisted with concern.  
You attempt to think of something to say to help him feel better. "I mean.." You start, but no words seem to follow. Asriel begins  
sniffling next to you. You run your fingers slowly through his head fur and try again.

"Think about it...Could you really see him getting angry? Frisk? Angry about love, of all things" Asriel draws a circle on the  
ground with his toe. "I guess not.." He concedes before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "But.."  
"No buts.." You whisper. "I'll be okay...I promise"

Asriel sighs. You sit together in silence, taking each other's warmth in. The feeling of his soft fur on your fingertips makes  
your heart flutter, you see a small smile form on him, as you continue trying to comfort him. Your hormones begin to rage, images  
of last night start flashing in your mind. You try to fight your arousal, but it slowly gets the better of you.

"So..." You start, a false-innocense tinting your voice. "Since...there's no one else around.."  
"Did you have something in mind?" He inquires with the same lilt. Looks like he has the same idea.  
You gaze into his eyes as you slowly rub his thigh. "Oh...I dunno" You tease. "Is there anything you want?"

"hmm.." Asriel slowly hums under his breath, shooting you a grin before pouncing, planting a kiss on your lips. He pushes you  
onto your back, his body pressed against yours. You slide your hand behind his head and gently pull him closer, as your lips  
explore his. As your bodies rub together, your length stiffens and pushes against his groin. He giggles as he slides his free  
hand into your pants, grasping your penis.

"Hey now, what do you think you're doing?" You purr, as his fingers explore your now fully erect penis.  
"I didn't get to do this last night" he replies, sticking his tongue out a little before initiating another kiss. As he starts  
stroking, a chill runs through your bones. His furry hand almost tickles. His own length begins to push against your stomach as  
he leans his body against yours. Your glans grow wet as it leaks pre-cum.

"I-I'm gonna...get your fur sticky, if you keep doing that" You whisper in his ear.

A little free time, a little fun, next chapter will be up soon! I promise only one more lewd scene, and that will be it for a  
while!


End file.
